Tynes
Origin of the Tynes Language Tynes is the Language of the Jašawn people from the Empire of Antagan. The word Jašawn means 'enlightened ones' and comes from the Tynes ja '''luminence' + ''ašawn '''people'. According to Jašawn myth, The Tynes language was created by the spirit Māwor when he gave it as a secret language to King Markozos and Queen Prūsa. or as the story goes; In the ancient land of Antagan ruled a great king called Markozos. Markozos was madly in love with his queen Prūsa. They always told each other how they loved each other. But Markozos and Prūsa were private and weren't happy on others listening to their words of affection to each other. So every evening after dinner when most people were settling down for the night. The King and Queen met each other at a secret place in the forest where they could express their deepest love in privacy...or so they thought...for they were not truly alone. These words of love and affection caught the attentions of two creatures. One was a buzzard called “Tyn” and the other a Cardinal called “Nas”. Every evening the buzzard would roost in the branches after soaring the skies, And the cardinal searching the undergrowth for insects to eat. And it is at that time, when the buzzard roosts in the branches above and the cardinal forages on the forest...that Markozos and Prūsa confess there love unknowing of an audience that listens. And this went on for some time. When eventually one evening after the king and queen spoke their words of love. Nas looked up at Tyn. They both came to the same spot of the forest every evening but never really spoke, with one being in the branches while other the forest floor. But the cardinal thought to speak to this familier stranger. She flew up on the branch next to him. They spoke about how it is sweet how the king and queen do their ritual of confesing their love in private. But how much effort it was for both of them. Then a thought came to the cardinal, she said it would be better if the king and queen could speak their words of love anywhere at any time and not be annoyed by eavesdroppers, what if they could speak a tongue known only to them, that others could not understand. The buzzard though this is a great idea. And so that very night, when all was calm and still. Tyn and Nas flew in the royal chambers, they got in as the windows were wide open for Markozos liked to be cool at night. The king and queen were fast asleep. Nas perched by Prūsa's ear and Tyn close by Markozos' ear. Both buzzard and Cardinal whispered all the words of this secret tongue, every single word of it into the sleeping minds of Markozos and Prūsa. And when the sunlight started to shine through the open window, after the last words were whispered. The birds spoke this phrase: “''This be the tongue of king-queen, '' ''The tounge of buzzard-cardinal, '' ''The tounge of Markozos-Prūsa, The tongue of Tyn-nas” And now the king and queen no longer had to run to forest to confess their love, but speak it as they wish in the secret language of Tyn-Nas...Tynes... Tyn is another name for the ewòg Māwor , who often appears as a buzzard is the spirit of languages, as the buzzard and cardinal were actually ewòg s (ewòg is the Tynes for 'spirit) Māwor was the one who gave most men their languages (althoug not the Vaka tribe, whose language he confiscated after they insulted him. Due to this the Vaka had to develope from scratch a whole new language derived from onomatapoeic sounds over several millenia. They amkng the few people in the world that can claim to have a natural human language). Though this was thousands of years before he came to Markozos and Prūsa. Who often takes the form of a buzzard. Before he did they spoke one language with various dialects and varieties but intelligible to each other. The ewògs thought that together man could cause damage to the world in their greed. So Māwor put different languages among the people so they wouldn't understand each other and would be hinder their progress. Tynes came much later during King Markozos's reign. Originaly only for Markozos and Prūsa, it got passed down to their children and their children. So it became a royal language. As the lesser royal children married into lesser noble families it spread and became a high class language. And from there others learned it. And so it spread among the people. Of the original language spoken before this, survives only in very old (and rare) texts) and a few words of it survive only in a couple of very remote islands though only as part of the regional speech. With tynes being spoken as a everyday language in all areas of the kingdom